1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an installation comprising an ice-box for an hotel room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The practice of providing hotel rooms with a mini-bar is now commonplace. Such mini-bars, constituted by a small ice-box which is sometimes accompanied by a non-refrigerated compartment, need their contents to be checked very regularly and to be restocked by the hotel staff which can be a nuisance to the hotel guests occupying the rooms. Because the rooms are not continuously accessible to the staff when they are occupied, it is not possible for an employee to perform, in one routine circuit, the checking and restocking of all the installations for which he is responsible.
It has already been suggested, to overcome this difficulty, that a mini-bar should be rotatably mounted so that it can be turned to bring its door to a position opposite to an opening provided in a wall separating the room from a corridor of the hotel, thus enabling the responsible employee to reach the mini-bar from the corridor.
Such installations, however, are relatively complicated and the operation thereof is not reliable.